One Piece: The Final Battle
by pecampos
Summary: the story is about the Strawhats after they found the one piece , and the battle they must fight to free their captain , against old and new enemies
ONE PIECE

Luego de encontrar el One Piece, la reputación de los mugiwaras se esparció por todo el mundo. Después de eso se crearon canciones e historias que trascendieron a lo basto del mar y el tiempo, como sus batallas contra el CP9, la batalla contra Kurohige en venganza por la muerte de Shanks, la derrota de Akainu, la gran batalla de Zoro contra Mihawk, la intensa lucha contra Big mom, y contra Shiki el "León dorado". También se esparció el mito de que fueron más grandes que la tripulación del mismo Roger. Sin embargo, toda historia tiene su fin, después de un tiempo cada uno tomo su camino.

Zoro después de vencer a Mihawk, volvió a su dojo a visitar la tumba de Kuina y así cumplir su promesa, además de quedarse ahí para entrenar y preparar a otros futuros espadachines. Nami después de hacer el mapa del mundo regreso a la villa Cocoyashi para pasar el tiempo cultivando mandarinas. Usopp luego de visitar Elbaf, y convertirse en un bravo guerrero, volvió a su pueblo para contarle a Kaya sus aventuras junto a sus nakamas y con el tiempo volverla su esposa. Sanji al encontrar el "All blue" regreso al Baratie para llevar a Zeff y a todo el restaurante hasta allá y convertirse en el mejor restaurante del mundo.

Chopper volvió al Reino de Sakura para mostrarle a Dr. Kureha los resultados de sus investigaciones, y demostrando que toda enfermedad tiene cura si se está dispuesto a buscarla. Robin al descubrir el vacio de la historia con los ponewhyls, se lo conto al mundo para cumplir el sueño de los habitantes de su isla. Franky volvió a Water 7, con el objetivo de mejorar su estructura y que la cuidad nunca más fuera aterrada por el "Agua laguna". Finalmente Brook se reencontró con Laboon y le conto sobre sus nakamas fallecidos y los nuevos que ya conocía.

Luffy, volvió a la casa de Dadan para agradecerle por todo y pasar sus días en esa isla, sin olvidar las miles de aventuras que vivieron con sus nakamas, al menos eso tenía pensado. Una noche sin, mientras dormían, previo aviso Kizaru llego y aprisiono a Luffy, este quiso defenderse, pero los marines rápidamente le pusieron unas esposas de Kairouseki y quitándole su sombrero, sometiéndolo fácilmente y así llevándolo a Impel Down para que aguardara su ejecución.

La noticia de la captura de "Mugiwara no" Luffy, el nuevo rey de los piratas, fue apresado, y condenado a la ejecución publica en el pueblo del inicio, Logue Town, se supo rápidamente por todo el mundo, impactando a este y de diferentes maneras, ni siquiera los Shichibukai ni los supernova o los otros tres yonkou pudieron creerlo al momento de escucharlo, fue algo que se creía imposible.

Mientras tanto en Impel Down los prisioneros se burlaban de Luffy.

Prisionero Nº1: No puede ser, es mugiwara quien se acerca (suelta una fuerte carcajada), esto es increíble.  
Prisionero Nº2: Y pensar que puedo estar junto a alguien así (suelta una fuerte carcajada).

Estas risas y burlas se escuchaban infinitamente mientras Luffy era llevado por el pasillo hacia su celda, y quien lo llevaba a su celda no era nada menos que Magellan. Al dejarlo esposado en su celda este la dijo en tono sarcástico

Magellan: Sabia que algún día volverías Mugiwara, ahora no podrás escapar.

Luffy solo sonrió mirando hacia abajo, esto enfurece a Magellan, liberando a su Hydra.

Guardia: Sr. Magellan, por favor, el prisionero será ejecutado pronto.

Magellan se contuvo y lo llevo a su celda en el nivel 6. Y así pasaron los días hasta que finalmente llego el de su ejecución, pero en la mañana antes de que se lo llevaran recibió una visita

Guardia: Eh, Mugiwara tienes una visita, tal parece que es una antigua novia (se rie un poco).

Una rubia se acerco a el y le pidió al guardia que los dejara a solas, el acepto, y al irse la mujer se quita la peluca dejando ver una cabellera naranja, la cual solo le podía pertenecer a una persona. Al darse cuenta Luffy ríe con su risa característica.

Nami: Deja de reír tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible.  
Luffy: No quiero.  
Nami: ¡No digas tonterías! Eres mi capitán y no me importa lo que digas te sacare de aquí (saca de sus ropas unas llaves que le había robado al guardia).  
Luffy: (Sube el tono de su voz) Nami!

Nami se detiene un poco asustada por el tono de su voz.

Luffy: No pienso huir, ya hice todo lo que quería hacer en este mundo, junto a ustedes.  
Nami: Pero yo no quiero que mueras (comienza a llorar).

Nami abraza a Luffy y lo besa mientras recuerda todos los momentos que pasaron juntos. Hasta que se escuchan unos pasos acercándose y se separan.

Luffy: Debes irte, ya vienen a buscarme.

Nami se pone de pie y se pone la peluca.

Luffy: Adiós Nami, fue un placer y un honor que fueras mi navegante.  
Nami: No Luffy, (secándose las lagrimas) el placer fue todo mío.

Mientras ella se va, llegan los guardias para llevarse a Luffy, ella se voltea para verlo una última vez.

Luffy:(risa) Shishishishi.  
Nami: No, esto aún no acaba, Luffy… Volveré por ti.

Al llegar a la plaza de ejecución, un marine dicta la sentencia

Marine: Mugiwara no Luffy, debido a tus delitos, como piratería, quemar la bandera del gobierno, desafiar al gobierno, crear y encabezar una fuga de Impel Down y muchos más crímenes, serás condenado a ser ejecutado de manera pública. Sin embargo se te será perdonado si te disculpas por todos tus delitos y juras lealtad al gobierno.  
Luffy: ¿Dónde esta mi sombrero?  
Marine: ¡Mugiwara no Luffy! ¿Te disculpas o no con el gobierno?  
Luffy: (grita) ¡le escupo al gobierno y a sus leyes, y no me arrepiento de haber cumplido mi sueño, denme mi sombrero!  
Marine: Que así sea.

Los hombres encargados de la ejecución le dan su sombrero y se ponen en posición para el gran momento, pero justo antes se escuchan unas voces a lo lejos.

Silueta Nº1:¡Ittoryuu…..Sanbyakku rokujuu pondo hou!  
Silueta Nº2:¡Hissatsu…Super Fire bird star!

Ambas técnicas derrumbaron la plataforma de ejecución, esto desconcierta al público presente, mientras un marine con binoculares trata de ver quienes son.

Marine: No puede ser…. son (se muestran cuatro siluetas)…. son los (se muestran otras cuatro siluetas)…. (Grita)¡Son los mugiwaras!

El publico queda atónito con lo dicho a través del altavoz por el marine, mientras se distinguen varios barcos que llegan a la bahía.

Marine: No puedo creerlo, es "el Cazador de piratas" Roronoa Zoro (Se muestra a Zoro), "la Gata ladrona "Nami (Se muestra a Nami), "el Dios" Usopp (Se muestra a Usopp), "Pierna negra" Sanji (Se muestra a Sanji), "El monstruo de la medicina" Tony tony Chopper (Se muestra a Chopper), "La niña demonio" Nico Robin (Se muestra a Robin), "El Ciborg" Franky (Se muestra a Franky) y "El susurrante" Brook (Se muestra a Brook). Después de 20 años… (Grita) ¡La legendaria banda de los mugiwara…. se ha reunido!

El terror invade la plaza de la isla de "Big navel" mientras cientos de marines se despliegan para tratar de retener a los piratas y sus bandas, lo que se ve muy difícil, ya que no solo son los mugiwaras los que llegan a la bahía.

Marine: También llega "el hijo del mar" Jimbe y los piratas del sol, Emporio Ivankov, "La emperatriz pirata" Boa Hancock, "Taka no me" Mihawk, Bartholomew Kuma, Crocodile, "El rey oscuro" Sylvers Rayleigh, los supernovas y Kuzan.

La gran cantidad de piratas que llegan a la costa las personas se alborotan y los marines quedan atónitos frente al despliegue de bandas piratas en la plaza, mientras los mugiwaras se abren paso hacia la plataforma destruida, al llegar encuentran a Luffy entre lo escombros

Zoro: No pensamos que nuestro capitán se rendiría tan fácil  
Sanji: ¿Qué más esperas? Siempre a sido un tonto  
Usopp: aun así es mucho mas fuerte que todos nosotros  
Chopper: El es el mejor del mundo  
Robin: Por eso es nuestro capitán fufufu  
Franky: Esta reunión es ¡Supeeeer! Conmovedora  
Brook: Esto merece una canción yohohohoho  
Nami: Te dije que volvería por ti  
Luffy: Chicos….Gracias

Una vez liberado de las esposas de kairouseki, Luffy les dijo a los demás.

Luffy: Chicos, es hora de acabar con esto (se truena los dedos).  
Zoro: (se ajusta su bandana) Esto se divertido.  
Sanji: (enciende un cigarrillo) Es hora del platillo final.  
Chopper: ¡Estoy listo!  
Franky: (grita)¡Supeeeeeerrr!(Pose característica).  
Robin: fufufufufu.  
Usopp: (grita)¡Preparense para la ira del Dios Usopp!  
Nami: Igual que en los viejos tiempos.  
Book: (grita)¡Yohohohohoho!

Los marines se preparan para una de las batallas más grande jamás vista, del lado de los marines, Kizaru, Fujitora, pacifistas, gigantes, juntos con los nuevos almirantes: Minos, usuaria de la ushi ushi no mi, Gilgamesh el gigante, Jekyll, usuario de la Saisei Saisei no mi, Lycaon usuario de la inu inu no mi modelo lobo alvino, Gerard, usuario de la kusa kusa no mi y el almirante en jefe Coby, además de miles de marines de bajo rango.

Inician las peleas, Zoro es el primero en encontrarse con Fujitora

Fujitora: Nos volvemos a encontrar Roronoa, y esta vez, será la última.  
Zoro: Eso ya lo veremos anciano.

Fujitora toma la delantera.

Fujitora: Gravito…  
Zoro: Santoryuu…  
Fujitora: …Moko!(Tigre feroz)  
Zoro: ...Ou oni giri!(Corte del rey demonio)

Las espadas de los contrincantes chocan, Zoro evitando la onda de gravedad, y Fujitora arrasando con todo detrás de Zoro.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la plaza de ejecución, Chopper se encuentra con un rival, de su misma categoría, el almirante Lycaon.

Lycaon: Así que tú eres "monstruo"….. Te imagine más grande, pero que se puede esperar de un mapache.  
Chopper: ¡HEAVY POINT! No soy un mapache, soy un reno.  
Lycaon: Así me gusta más, soy mejor cuando mis presas son más grandes.  
Chopper: Pues esta será una presa que no deberías subestimar.  
Lycaon: Eso lo veremos.

Lycaon se abalanza sobre Chopper. Transformándose en su forma hibrida, saca sus garras y junta sus manos, con las garras hacia el centro.

Lycaon: ¡Juu shigan! (10 dedos pistolas).  
Chopper: ¡Arm point!... ¡Kokutei, Heavy roseo!(Punto de brazo, Casco de flor de cerezo pesado)

Ambas tecnicas chocan, separando a los contrincantes.

Lycaon: Soru (rasurar) (aprovecha esta separación y usa su velocidad para desaparecer).  
Chopper: Maldición… sino logro encontrarlo rápido estaré en problemas….

Lycaon aparece detrás de Chopper y lo ataca con sus garras.

Lycaon: Te tengo….

Pero este se alcanza a dar cuenta y lo esquiva.

Chopper: Maldicion, ¡Jumping point!¡  
Lycaon: Eres más rápido de lo que pareces.  
Chopper: Y eso no es todo lo que puedo hacer ¡Horn point, Aries Arieti!(Embiste de Aries)  
Lycaon: Ahora esto se pone interesante, Tekkai kenpo, okami hajiki.

Antes que ambas técnicas choquen se ve a Usopp enfrentándose a su más grande reto, literalmente.

Usopp: Hey tu, grandote, será una lastima tener que derrotar a unos de mis hermanos gigantes, pero nadie se mete con mis nakamas.  
Gilgamesh: ¿Ehh? ¿Quién dijo eso?  
Usopp: Yo fui….  
Gilgamesh: ¿Acaso fuiste tú narizón? ¿Eh? ¿Acaso no eres uno de los Mugiwaras?  
Usopp: (Temblando) C-Claro q-que lo soy.  
Gilgamesh: Oh, entonces tendré que aplastarte.  
Usopp: ¡¿Qué?! No espera.  
Gilgamesh: Aquí vamos….

Tomando su mazo en sus manos, Gulliver se dispone a atacar a Usopp, quien busca algo en su bolso.

Gilgamesh: ¡Toma esto!  
Usopp: ¡Aquí esta!

Y antes de que el mazo cayera sobre Usopp, este saca un pequeño objeto de su bolso y lo apunta hacia el mazo del gigante, quien se da cuenta de que a pesar de haberle dado a su objetivo, no percibió la repercusión habitual de este, y al levantarlo, observa al pirata sosteniendo un pequeño artefacto.

Usopp: ¡Impact dail!  
Gilgamesh: ¿Pero qué demonios?  
Usopp: Uff, eso estuvo cerca.

Como el gigante ve que su ataque no surtió efecto, de dispone a repetirlo.

Gilgamesh: Ahora sí, vamos de nuevo.  
Usopp: ¡Akarui boshi! (estrella brillante)  
Brook: ¡Mis ojos, brilla mucho!, Aunque yo no tengo ojos Yohohohohoho.  
Gilgamesh: Mis ojos, no puedo ver  
Usopp: Correr y esconderse.  
Gilgamesh: ¿Dónde se fue? Tendré que buscarlo.

Entretanto, en un lugar no muy lejano de ese, una multitud de piratas caen a manos de Minos.

Minos: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que no hay nadie tan fuerte como para vencerme?  
Piratas: Ahora veras maldita marine.

Un grupo de piratas se abalanza sobre Minos, pero esta los manda a volar sin mucho esfuerzo.

Minos: Se los repito, no hay nadie que pueda vencerme.

Un objeto pequeño se aproxima hacia Minos sin que se de cuenta, y se escucha una voz próxima.

Nami: ¡Big cyclone tempo!  
Minos: ¡¿Que?!

Y este impacta contra ella causando una gran explosión, debido a la presión del aire.

Nami: ¿Por qué no te enfrentas a alguien de tu categoría?  
Minos: Parece que se puso interesante…  
Nami: Alguien así de bruta nunca es difícil de vencer.  
Minos: (enojada) ¿A quién le dijiste bruta?

Minos se transforma en su forma hibrida.

Minos: ¿Qué dices ahora?

Nami se queda quieta y callada mientras mira a Minos.

Minos: JA, pero si te has quedado inmóvil del susto que te da enfrentarte a mi. Ahora veras, GRAN EMBESTIDA.

Minos arremete contra Nami, pasando a llevar a muchos otros, pero cuando llega hasta donde Nami la atraviesa y ella se desvanece.

Minos: ¿Pero qué demo….?  
Nami: Mirage tempo (Tiempo de espejismo). Ahora veras.

Nami crea una nube de un tono verde, la cual comienza a llover sobre Minos.

Minos: ¿Pero qué es esto?, ¡Me quema!  
Nami: ACID RAIN TEMPO (Tiempo de lluvia acida). Te dije que es muy fácil ganarle a un bruto.  
Minos: Maldita….

Mientras en otro lado, Sanji despeja el área de marines a base de patadas.

Sanji: Estos marines, después de todo este tiempo siguen siendo muy débiles.

Un rayo de luz es disparado hacia Sanji quien lo esquiva con una pirueta.

Kizaru: Vaya que eres muy rápido Kurohashi~.  
Sanji: O quizás tú te volviste lento Kizaru.  
Kizaru: Pues veamos quien gana Longinus no ransu(lanza de longinus)

Kizaru alza su mano y lanza un rayo de luz hacia Sanji.

Sanji: No seas estúpido, BUSOSHOKU. (Color de la armadura)

Sanji reviste con haki su pierna y desvía el rayo de luz.

Kizaru: Oohh~ tal parece que puedes pelear contra un logia.  
Sanji: No me podría llamar un mugiwara si no pudiera, Diable Jambe, Poêllà Frire Spectre (pierna del diablo, Espectro de Pan Frito)  
Kizaru: Muuuy bien~ Ama No Murakumo (espada de las nubes celestiales)

Mientras sanji "dispara sus patadas", Kizaru las bloquea con su espada. En otro lado los marines caen frente a Franky y su armamento.

Franky: Weapon left! Strong rigth! Double rocket launcher!

Este último ataque es bloqueado por un gran árbol que sale de la nada frente a unos marines.

Franky: (!?)  
Gerard: Las maquinas solo destruyen la creación de la naturaleza, no eres más que una abominación de la tecnología.  
Franky: ¿A quién llamas abominación? Yo soy super increible.  
Gerard: Yassai punch!

Gerard usa el árbol que creo, haciéndolo crecer en forma de puño hacia Franky.

Franky: Fresh Fire! Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso para vencerme.  
Gerard: Veamos como reaccionas, cuando estés en mi territorio….  
Franky: (!?)

Hierba, diversas plantas y árboles comienzan a crecer del suelo a gran velocidad, hasta dejarlo todo como un profundo bosque donde solo quedan Gerard y Franky.

Gerard: Hesuperidesu no en! (Jardín de las hespérides)  
Franky: ¿Qué es esto? Ha aparecido un bosque de la nada.  
Gerard: Aquí lo controlo todo, lo percibo todo, (apunta a Franky), (grita) tu eres un insulto a la naturaleza, por eso te destruiré lo más rápido posible!  
Franky: (se pone sus lentes de sol) Pues tan solo inténtalo.

Franky se golpea ambos hombros y de estos salen una ráfaga de misiles hacia Gerard.

Franky: ¡Double rocket launcher!

Mientras en otro lado Brook se deshace de una multitud de marines.

Brook: Nemuri Uta Flanc (Parada de la Canción de Cuna)

Hecho esto los marines a su alrededor caen dormidos.

Brook: Entren en el descanzo eterno, como yo he hecho antes…. ¡Aunque yo ya no puedo dormir! Yohohoho.

Entoces una silueta entra en escena y golpea por la espalda a Brook con un tonfa, quien se da cuenta y alcanza a bloquearlo.

Brook: No es muy de caballeros atacar por la espalda ¿No lo crees?  
Jekyll: Contra un pirata todo es válido.

El impacto de ambos ataques los separa.

Brook: Supongo que sí, pero aun así no lo justifica. Prepárate para esta batalla, pues yo lucho por el hombre que me salvo… hanauta sancho (Sonata de 3 pasos)…  
Jekyll: (!?)  
Brook: Yahatsu giri! (Corte flecha)

Brook realiza el ataque y termina a las espaldas de su oponente quien cae lentamente hacia atrás.

Brook: A pesar de todo no era tan bueno después de to-

Un golpe interrumpe a Brook y lo manda lejos, Brook rápidamente se levanta para ver que lo golpeo, era Jekyll.

Brook: Pero… si recibiste mi ataque ¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir?  
Jekyll: No eres el único usuario por aquí ¿Sabes?  
Brook: Comi la Saisei Saisei no mi (regeneración) soy capaz de regenerar cualquier parte de mi cuerpo en segundos…  
Brook: (!?)  
Jekyll: En otras palabras… soy inmortal.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de "Big navel" Luffy camina noqueando a marines de bajo rango con su haki, hasta que se encuentra con su oponente, Coby.

Coby: Ha pasado mucho tiempo Luffy-san.  
Luffy: Así es, y creo que es tiempo de nuestro último enfrentamiento.  
Coby: te advierto que no me contendré. (Se recubre los brazos con haki)  
Luffy: No esperaba menos, (Activa el gear 2°) porque yo tampoco lo hare. (Recubre sus brazos con haki tambien)

Ambos desaparecen por un segundo para luego aparecen enfrente uno del otro y chocar sus puños, provocando que los hakis de ambos "rompan" El aire que los rodea partiendo el cielo sobre ellos. Coby se separa y prepara un ataque.

Coby: Shigan…(dedo pistola)  
Luffy: (!)  
Coby: Madara!(Puntos)

Luffy se cubre con sus brazos y recibe el ataque, que lo hace retroceder unos metros.

Luffy: Y pensar que cuando te conocí eras un debilucho, y ahora has alcanzado este nivel.  
Coby: Todo ha sido gracias a ti Luffy-san, tú me inspiraste para seguir adelante.  
Luffy: (Sonrie)… Jet pistol!

Coby recibe el puñetazo, pero reponiéndose rápidamente.

Coby: Kamisori (Rasurar)

Luffy se da cuenta de esto y ambos se mueven tan rápido que vuelven a desaparecen a la vista, mientras solo de ven los impactos que provocan sus puños al chocar, para después volver a aparecer separados y arremeter otra vez.

Coby: Kengan, kikan ju! (Puño pistola, ametralladora)  
Luffy: jet gattlin gun!

Ambas técnicas se bloquean entre sí, mientras, tanto piratas como marines, los observan asombrados del nivel de ambos combatienes.

Coby: Rankyaku (pierna tormenta)

Luffy esquiva la onda cortante y se muerde el dedo

Luffy: Gear 3°… Hone Fuusen… Elephant Gun!  
Coby: (se recubre con haki) Chitankai gou! (Hombre de titanio reforzado)

A pesar de su defensa, coby es lanzado lejos contra un edificio. Mientras Luffy infla ambos brazos.

Luffy: gomu gomu no… Grizzli Magnum!

Luffy dirige su ataque hacia donde esta coby, el cual aún no se ve debido al polvo provocado por el choque, pero un par de brazos dorados de igual tamaño, sale del polvo y lo frenan.

Coby: Golden Buda!  
Luffy: (!?)

Se muestra a Coby transformado en su forma hibrida deteniendo el ataque de Luffy mientras se disipa el polvo. Luego Coby, aprovechando que tiene a luffy de sus manos, lo lanza contra el suelo con una técnica de judo. Luffy se levanta, con los brazos ya en su forma normal y observa a Coby transformado.

Luffy: Asi que… ¿Ese viejo de Sengoku te dio su fruta no?  
Coby: Asi es, (mirando sus manos) Sengoku-san me la dio diciendo que yo era el único que podía darle un buen uso (cierra sus puños), Es por eso que no lo defraudare… (Grita) ¡Y te venceré al fin Luffy-san!  
Luffy: (sonríe) Si asi serán las cosas, entonces será divertido… (Se saca sus sandalias)  
Coby: (Adopta una pose de karate)…  
Luffy: Gear… (Se muerde el ante brazo) 4°!

Se muestra a Chopper salir volando hacia atrás, mientras Lycaon jadeando cansado y un poco lastimado, Chopper se levanta, bastante más herido que su oponente.

Lycaon: Tal parece que estás en tu límite joven reno  
Chopper: (piensa) Maldición, a pesar que ha recibido mis ataques, su tekkai es más fuerte de lo que pensé…  
Lycaon: No hay tiempo para descansos mi amigo.

Lycaon se abalanza sobre Chopper.  
Lycaon: Shigan madara!  
Chopper: Arm point, roseo metel!

Ambos contrincantes se golpean hasta más no poder, pero se ve a Chopper recibir más daño, debido a las garras de Lycaon. Chopper se da cuenta de su desventaja y decide tomar distancia.

Chopper: Guard point!  
Lycaon: (!?)

Una densa capa de pelo empuja a Lycaon unos metros hacia atrás.

Chopper: (jadeo)  
Lycaon: je je, parece que no reas tan fuerte como aparentabas después de todo.  
Chopper: Callate! Aun no has visto todo mi potencial.

En ese momento, una explosión ocurre cerca de Chopper y lo hace tropezar, haciendo caer el contenido de su mochila. Lycaon se percata de unas extrañas bolas de color amarillo salir de su mochila.

Lycaon: (?)  
Chopper: (!) (Piensa) Maldición.  
Lycaon: (mira a Chopper y piensa) Esto parece importarle, puede que sea importante.  
Chopper: (piensa) Esa es la "super rumble ball", si llega a consumirla no se cuan poderoso pueda llegar a volveré, nunca se ha probado en otro usuario que no sea yo, sus efectos son impredecibles.

Lycaon ve la expresión de Chopper y sonríe.

Lycaon: Esta parece ser la legendaria droga que inventaste, me pregunto que pasara si la uso.  
Chopper: (grita) Idiota! Eso nunca se ha hecho, no sabes lo que puede pasar.  
Lycaon: Pues entonces, averigüémoslo…  
Chopper: (!)

Lycaon usa la píldora, y en seguida su cuerpo comienza a mutar rápidamente.

Lycaon: (carcajea) Esto es increíble, nunca había sentido tanto poder, siento que puedo derrotar a quie-

Las palabras de Lycaon se interrumpen, sus ojos se van a blanco y comienza a aullar. Aumenta de tamaño hasta alcanzar unos 15 metros, mientras sus garras y colmillos crecen también. Chopper observa con impotencia la metamorfosis de su rival. Cuando todo ha terminado, Lycaon parece estar en un estado inconsciente de sus acciones, para luego lanzar un fuerte aullido que estremece toda la plaza.

Chopper: Creo que solo que queda una opción… Monster point!

Chopper se transforma y ambas bestias quedan una frente a otra para luego arremeter y comenzar la batalla. Mientras en otro lado Usopp corre rodeando al gigante mientras traza un plan, mientras el marine lo busca por los alrededores.

Usopp: (piensa) Si no encuentro la forma de vencerlo pronto, el me aplastara, literalmente.  
Gilgamesh: ¡Te encontré!  
Usopp: Demonios.

Gilgamesh se dispone a atrapar a su enemigo con su mano, pero Usopp logra esquivarlo. Entonces saca un bastón negro de su bolso y lo une a su black Kabuto.

Usopp: Grow up!

Su Kabuto comienza a crecer hasta alcanzar una altura de 2,5 metros, luego se prepara y dispara.

Usopp: Yusei hoshi (estrella aceitosa).

Una gran bolsa impacta contra Gilgamesh y lo cubre un una sustancia aceitosa.

Gilgamesh: ¿Qué es esta cosa?

Mientras el gigante esta distraído, Usopp aprovecha para desensamblar a Kabuto y volver a disparar un pequeño proyectil.

Usopp: Hissatsu, Chōshinsei hoshi (estrella supernova)

Al poco tiempo de ser disparado, el proyectil libera una gran ráfaga de fuego que alcanza a Gilgamesh y al reaccionar con el aceite crea una gran explosión que derriba al gigante. Usopp recupera el aliento al ver a su oponente caído.

Usopp: Sé que eso no será suficiente para derrotarlo, pero me dará un poco más de tiempo.

Dicho esto, Usopp vuelve a Kabuto a su forma normal y se ve a Gilgamesh en el suelo, un poco chamuscado por la explosión, aunque consiente después de todo.

Gilgamesh: No puede ser… como he podido caer ante un simple humano… (Se levanta rápidamente y grita) ¡juro que te encontrare y te destrozare maldito alfeñique!

Gilgamesh toma su mazo y lo lanza contra Usopp quien solo apunta con su Kabuto y dispara dos proyectiles más, uno después de otro.

Usopp: Hissatsu, Midori Boshi: Dokuro Bakuhatsu So (Estrella Verde: Hierba Calavera Deflagradora).

Una explosión en forma de calavera detiene el avance del mazo, mientras el otro proyectil impacta contra el mazo, liberando una explosión aún más grande que la anterior, lo que devuelve el mazo hacia Gilgamesh, golpeándolo en el estómago y haciéndolo retroceder hasta caer sentado.

Usopp: Hissatsu, Big Bang Boshi (Estrella big bang).

Mientras el gigante se repone, en otro lado de la plaza, Kizaru pelea contra Sanji en una encarnada batalla. Sanji golpea a Kizaru con sus patadas, mientras este las bloquea con su espada de luz, entonces Sanji da un salto, comienza a girar en el aire y luego cae de manera subita.

Sanji: Concasse! (Ablandar)

Kizaru trata de bloquear el golpe con su espada, pero esta se "rompe" debido al haki de Sanji, dando de lleno en el hombro de Kizaru, quien parece estar herido, pero aprovecha el momento para levantar su otra mano y atacar.

Kizaru: Yasakani no Magatama (Ocho Joyas Curvadas de Shaku)

Una lluvia de rayos de luz salen de su mano, impactando contra Sanji, quien sale volando malherido, de una nube de polvo.

Kizaru: Parece que no eras tan bueno "kuro ashi".  
Sanji: Callate vejete…  
Kizaru: Puede que yo sea el viejo~, pero aun asi voy ganando~.

Sanji se levanta lentamente mientras tambalea un poco.

Sanji: Aun no cantes victoria, pues aun no te he servido el postre (sonríe).

Kizaru también sonríe y junta sus manos, de las cuales una fuerte luz emana.

Kizaru: Ten no kamigami no ken: Amaterasu ya Tsukuyomi (espadas de los dioses celestiales: Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi).

Kizaru separa sus manos, dejando ver una bola de luz, de la cual saca dos espadas de luz.

Kizaru: prepárate "Kuro ashi", ahora no podras escapar~  
Sanji: ¿Solo dos? Je, eso no se compara con ese marimo, Diable Jambe (pierna del diablo).

Sanji "enciende" sus dos piernas.

Sanji: Preparate, Kizaru!

Sanji corrre hacia Kizaru quien lo espera con ambas espadas. Mientras tanto, en el "bosque" creado por Gerard, la batalla entre el botánico y el ciborg pelean. El bosque se ve un poco destruido por los recientes ataques de Franky.

Franky: Parece que tu jardincito no aguantara mucho más… Fresh fire!

Franky laza su ataque contra algunos árboles cercanos.

Gerard: (rie) eres un tonto, mi bosque jamás desaparecerá. Cada vez que lo quemas, nuevos retoños nacen de él.

A medida que el fuego termina de consumir las plantas, inmediatamente nueva vegetación sale de entre las cenizas.

Franky: (!?)  
Gerard: ¿Ves? Esta batalla se decidió en el momento que llame a mi bosque.  
Franky: Pero este bosque nace solo porque tú lo quieres ¿no?  
Gerard: (?)  
Franky: en otras palabras… si te noqueo, (junta sus brazos) este bosque caerá contigo 70mm Kokei 1.5 MAX Cola Power Coup de Vent! (70mm de Calibre, 1.5 MAX Cola, Poderoso Golpe de Viento)

Franky lanza una ráfaga de aire a presión con dirección a Gerard.

Gerard: (!) Oku no tate (escudo de roble).

En frente de Gerard emerge un gran roble que lo protege del "disparo" de viento, pero poco a poco el árbol comienza a ceder ante la presión del aire para luego caer sobre Gerard, quien por poco alcanza a esquivarlo y cae de espaldas. Al momento de levantarse, ve a Franky corriendo hacia a él y preparándose para atacar.

Franky: Franky iron boxing!

Franky comienza a golpear a Gerard con gran velocidad mientras este solo cubre su cabeza con sus brazos, tratando de reducir el daño del ataque. Sin embargo Franky arremete con todo y aprovechando la postura de Gerard, inicia su nuevo ataque.

Franky: Franky…

Franky golpea la mandíbula de Gerard aprovechando el espacio por debajo entre sus brazos.

Franky: Iron Dempsey!

Franky comienza a golpear a Gerard incesantemente con la técnica Dempsey, mientras Gerard parece estar inconsciente. Franky termina su técnica con un puñetazo que levanta a Gerard del suelo y lo manda unos metros hacia atrás. Franky jadeo exhausto mientras su oponente yace en el suelo. De repente, Franky nota que una pequeña enredadera comienza a cubrir Gerard.

Franky: (?)

Una vez cubierto totalmente, las hojas de enredadera comienzan a brillar con la luz del sol por unos momentos. Una vez que se acaba su brillo, Gerard emerge sin un solo rasguño.

Franky: Es imposible, te has curado por completo.  
Gerard: Mi fruta me permite curar mis heridas mientras haya luz solar, mientras haya sol, yo renaceré una y otra vez.  
Franky: Eres un maldito…  
Gerard: Sin embargo, me has hecho enfurecer, asi que tendras el honor de ver mi técnica mas poderosa…  
Franky: (?)

Gerard cierra sus ojos y comienza a meditar, mientras poco a poco las plantas de su bosque comienzan a acercársele y cubrirle. De pronto, las ramas de la plantas comienzan a tomar la forma de un gigante.

Franky: No puede ser…

Las plantas de Gerard detienen su crecimiento a una altura cercana a los 20 metros. Formando un ser compuesto de plantas con un bastón como arma.

Gerard: Big Ent!  
Franky: (!)  
Gerard: ¡Ahora veras ciborg, el verdadero poder de la naturaleza!

En otro lado de la plaza, Nami sigue enfrentándose a Minos, quien se ve con unas pocas quemaduras.

Minos: (gruñe) ¡Ya estoy harta de tus estúpidos rayos!

Minos se agacha y hunde las manos en el piso, rompiéndolo y sacando una enorme roca del suelo.

Nami: (!)  
Minos: Toma esto (Grita) CATAPULTA!

Minos lanza la roca contra Nami, quien la esquiva, pero queda tendida en el suelo. Minos aprovecha esto, toma su mazo y corre hacia Nami.

Minos: Este es tu fin, (grita) APLASTAR!

Nami toma rápidamente su climatact y lo apunta hacia Minos.

Nami: Gust Sword (Espada Tornado).

Minos lo bloquea con su mazo, haciendo que lo suelte, pero sin detener su avance. Entonces Minos toma a Nami de una pierna y la lanza contra una pared, causando una fisura en esta. Minos sonríe mientras ve como su adversaria se levanta lentamente del suelo. Una vez Nami se levanta, Minos vuelve a arremeter contra ella.

Minos: Ni creas que te dejare descansar solo porque estas un poco lastimada.

Nami divide su climatact en 3 una de las partes la guarda en su cinturón, y toma, una en cada mano, las otras dos partes.

Nami: Cumulonimbus…  
Minos: (?)

Nami alza sus manos y en seguida las baja bruscamente. De las partes del climatact salen dos nubes negras y alargadas, de las cuales salen pequeñas chispas.

Nami: Raijin! (Dios del trueno japonés)  
Minos: (!)

Nami, manejando las nubes como si fueran látigos, amarra a Minos.

Nami: Raijin, Discharge (Chispazo)

Los "látigos" sueltan una gran descarga eléctrica sobre Minos, quien pierde el conocimiento, y aprovechando su impulso, Nami la lanza contra la misma casa a la que ella había lanzado antes, esta vez derrumbando la casa. Nami toma un poco de distancia de los escombros, mientras se le ve cansada, pero aun en guardia con sus látigos.

Nami: (Con respiración un poco agitada) Parece que se ha quedado ahí…

Nami clama su respiración, desactiva sus látigos, guarda el resto de su climatact en el cinturón y se da la vuelta para irse. De pronto una voz se escucha de entre los escombros.

Minos: Despertar…

Una enorme criatura sale súbitamente de entre los escombros, mandándolos a volar como si nada. Nami se volta rápidamente y observa a la bestia en que se ha convertido su rival.

Minos: (Una voz más grave) Ahora veras lo fuerte que puedo ser…

Nami saca rápidamente las partes de climatact y activa otra vez sus látigos.

Nami: Raijin…

En la punta de los látigos, una nube redonda comienza a crecer, para después verse envuelta en electricidad.

Nami: Mjolnir flail! (Mjolnir mangual)

Nami hace girar ambos manguales enfrente de ella, en posición defensiva, mientras Minos la observa. Por un instante Minos desaparece de la vista de Nami y antes que ella lo note, la usuaria aparece detrás de ella y con un simple ademan de su brazo envía a Nami lejos desde donde estaba y termina tendida en el suelo, mientras ve como Minos se le acerca.

Nami: (piensa) Supongo que este es el fin…lo siento Luffy.

Una lágrima cae por la mejilla de Nami y antes que Minos propicie el golpe de gracia, se escucha una voz en las cercanías.

Robin: Mil fleur (1000 flores)…

Minos ve como 4 manos gigantes se forman, rodeándola.

Robin: Cuatro Mano Spank (Azote de Cuatro Manos).

Las cuatro manos gigantes comienzan a golpear a Minos sin parar, haciendo temblar el suelo y levantando una nube de polvo. Mientras Robin se acerca a Nami y la ayuda a ponerse de pie, mientras unas manos en el piso se van pasando el climatact.

Nami: Gracias Robin… ¿Dónde estabas?  
Robin: Perdón, es que fui a buscar unos amigos.

Una enorme multitud se ve llegar a la plaza de Big navel.

Marine: (altavoz) ¡Atención a todos los Marines! ¡ Atención a todos los Marines! ¡La armada revolucionaria acaba de llegar, prepárense!

Nami: ¿La armada? ¿Sabo-san está aquí?

Una columna de fuego se ve a lo lejos.

Robin: Así es.

Minos le da un golpe a cada brazo, haciendo que "desaparezcan", mientras Robin se reciente por el daño.

Minos: Se necesita más que eso para poder vencerme.  
Nami: Pues entonces veamos lo que puedes hacer bruta.  
Robin: Nami ¿Estas segura que puedes continuar?

Nami reactiva el Mjolnir flail

Nami: Por supuesto.

Mientras la pelea de Brook contra Jekyll continua, en una incesante ráfaga de estocadas y golpes de tonfas.

Jekyll: Bushoukoku…

Jekyll recubre sus tonfa con haki mientras continua con su ataque, haciendo retroceder a Brook.

Brook: Veo que eres muy bueno.  
Jekyll: Y no has visto nada.  
Brook: Tu tampoco… Kasuruita, ni fubuki giri (Canción gélida, doble corte ventisca).

Brook vuelve a aparecer detrás de Jekyll causando un corte en "x". Jekyll se resiente del corte, pero enseguida se repone y con sus tonfa se quita el hielo de su cuerpo.

Jekyll: Te dije que eso no sería suficiente huesudo.  
Brook: pues entonces probemos cuanto puedes soportar.

Brook se vuelve hacia Jekyll, apunta su espada hacia él.

Brook: Hanauta hyakucho… (Sonata de 100 pasos).

Un círculo de polvo se comienza a formar alrededor de Jekyll.

Jekyll: (?)

El círculo se desvanece y Brook levanta su espada frent a su cara, para luego respirar hondo y envainarla.  
Brook: Katto nageki. (Cortes de los lamentos)

Un gran corte aparece, atravesando en el pecho de Jekyll.

Jekyll: Ya te lo dije, eso no func-.

Antes que termine de hablar, otro corte aparece, y otro después de ese y así una serie de cortes por todo su cuerpo.

Jekyll: aarrghh!  
Brook: Nombre así a esta técnica, debido a los lamentos de mi contrincante después de hacerla.

Brook se voltea y mira a su contrincante una vez más, mientras este aún se retuerce por los cortes que aún siguen apareciendo. Sin embargo, antes que Brook pueda irse de la escena, Jekyll lo ataca por la espalda con su tonfa revestido con haki.

Jekyll: Te dije que eso no bastaría conmigo.

Jekyll comienza a golpear a Brook con sus tonfas cubiertos en haki, sin descanso. Se ve como los huesos de Brook comienzan a romperse hasta que terminan cediendo a la presión del ataque. Jekyll se detiene y aleja para ver a su enemigo derrotado.

Jekyll: Tal parece que (jadea), no eras tan fuerte.

Después de recuperar el aliento, se ve como las heridas de Jekyll terminan de sanarse, para que luego este se marche. De pronto, los restos de Brook se ven envueltos en un aura de color fantasmagórico, Jekyll se percata de esto y se voltea para presenciar lo que pasa. Los restos de Brook comienzan a flotar mientras siguen envueltos en esa extraña aura, poco a poco sus huesos comienzan a ponerse en su lugar y a recuperarse de sus daños. Cuando todo a acabado, Brook ha vuelto a estar completo, aunque aún lo rodea el aura.

Jekyll: ¿Pero qué demonios eres tú?  
Brook: Al igual que tú… soy inmortal.

Mientras tanto, no lejos de ese lugar, un grupo de marines y piratas presencia la feroz batalla entre Zoro y Fujitora. Mientras el espadachín arremete con sus tres katanas, el almirante las bloquea casi como si pudiera verlas.

Fujitora: Esperaba más de ti Roronoa.  
Zoro: Aun no lo doy todo anciano.

Zoro ataca con las espadas de ambas manos, mientras Fujitora las bloquea, pero aun asi es empujado hacia atrás unos metros.

Zoro: Prepárate…  
Fujitora: …  
Zoro: Santoryu…

Zoro adopta una posición elevando sus katanas por sobre su cabeza, alineándolas en la misma dirección que la de su boca.

Zoro: 1080 Pondo Hou! (Cañon de 1080 libras)  
Fujitora: Gravito…

Issho alza su espada de forma perpendicular al piso, para luego bajarla súbitamente.

Fujitora: Taigākurō! (Garra de tigre)

La onda cortante de Zoro se ve aplastada por la gravedad generada por la espada del almirante, la cual también alcanza a Zoro, quien se pone rápidamente de pie para preparar su siguiente movimiento.

Zoro: Maldito… Kiki Kyuutouryuu: Asura…(Espíritu Demoníaco Estilo de Nueve Espadas: Ashura)

Brazos y cabezas idénticas a Zoro se materializan en su cuerpo hasta completar las nueve espadas. Mientras Fujitora solo se mantiene enfrente de él esperando su ataque.

Zoro: …Ugui! (Taladro amenazador)

Zoro se aproxima a Fujitora para lograr su ataque, quien solo lo espera con su espada en modo defensivo.

Fujitora: Gravito…Dawon! (Tigre de la diosa de la guerra Hindu)

Fujitora carga su espada con gravedad, haciéndola más pesada, para así bloquear las nueve espadas de Zoro, mientras detrás de este se forma una grieta debido al ataque Issho. Sin embargo, Zoro no detiene su ataque, mantiene su postura, hasta que finalmente logra romper la defensa del marine. Y aprovechando esto prepara su siguiente ataque.

Zoro: Kyuutoryu…

Fujitora dándose cuenta de esto, reviste sus brazos con haki para poder aminorar el daño del ataque.

Zoro: …Indra no Arashi! (Tormenta de Indra; Dios de las tormentas japonés)

Girando en su lugar, Zoro crea un gran tornado que levanta a Fujitora por los aires. Fujitora aprovecha su estancia en el aire para responder al ataque.

Fujitora: Gravito…

El almirante contrae su brazo por un momento, para luego dejarlo ir en dirección a Zoro.

Fujitora: …Kasha no Aki! (Caida de Kasha; tigre que roba cadáveres en la mitología japonesa)

Un agujero se forma súbitamente donde se encuentra Zoro, haciendo que este quede unos metros bajo tierra. Una vez Fujitora ha vuelto al piso, se acerca al agujero que ha formado con su técnica.

Fujitora: Es difícil que pueda seguir luchando, este ataque se basa en crear una gran presión para luego soltarla en contra del ene-.  
Zoro: Callate! (Se escucha su voz desde dentro del agujero donde se encuentra)  
Fujitora: (!)  
Zoro: Nitoryu, Nigiri…Tourou! (Estilo de dos espadas, dos cortes; escalar la torre)

Desde el agujero salen 2 ondas cortantes, que destruyen una parte de las paredes, formando así una salida que Zoro usa para volver a la pelea. Fujitora frunce el ceño y adopta una posición de ataque de kendo.

Fujitora: Gravito… Jupiter!

Zoro comienza a sentir un gran peso debido a la técnica del almirante, pero aun manteniéndose de pie con dificultad, mientras algunos marines se ven aplastados enseguida por el peso de sus propios uniformes.

Zoro: ¿Qué demonios es esto?  
Fujitora: con esta técnica puedo generar a mí alrededor un campo gravitacional casi 10 veces el de la tierra, de hecho me sorprende un poco que puedas aun mantenerte de pie.  
Zoro: (Con dificultad) Esto…No es nada…  
Fujitora: Eso lo veremos Roronoa.

Fujitora arremete contra Zoro quien esta vez lo espera. Mientras en otro lado de "Big Navel" una batalla aún más devastadora se desarrolla.

Luffy: Gomu Gomu no… Kong Gun!

Luffy ataca a Coby, quien bloquea el puñetazo con otro puñetazo. Una vez el brazo de Luffy vuelve a la normalidad, Coby junta sus palmas.

Coby: Sakra o rokku (Bloqueo de Sakra; Guardián del Paraíso Budista)

Coby "empuja" hacia Luffy, creando una onda de choque que arrasa con todo a su paso, mientras el pirata prepara su respuesta.

Luffy: Leo Bazooka.

El ataque de Luffy rechaza la onda de choque sin moverse de su lugar, pero apenas la onda se desvanece, Luffy ve a Coby arremeter en su contra.

Coby: Batsu no Tara! (Castigo de Tara; Diosa de la liberación budista con 8 brazos)

Coby "concentra" sus ondas de choque en sus puños, para desatar una ráfaga de estos contra Luffy, quien rápidamente también responde con una ráfaga de golpes.

Luffy: Kong Gatlingun!

Ambos contendientes reciben los golpes del otro sin dar un paso atrás, mientras el acto mismo de los puñetazos chocar, hace estremecer el suelo que los rodea. Sin embargo Coby ve un espacio y aprovechar para atacar.

Coby: Tenohira No Buda! (Palma de Buda)

Con la palma de su mano con la onda de choque, Coby golpea a Luffy en medio de la cicatriz de su pecho, haciéndolo retroceder unos metros. Luffy se recupera del ataque y desaparece por un segundo, para volver a aparecer frente a Coby con el brazo retorcido hacia atrás.

Luffy: Gomu Gomu no…Kong Rifle!

Luffy ataca a Coby, quien trata de defenderse del golpe, pero a pesar de esto, el puñetazo rompe su defensa y lo derriba, mandándolo unos metros hacia atrás. Se ve a Coby en el suelo, mientras Luffy, a unos metros de él, sigue dando botes en el suelo. Entonces, Coby se sienta lentamente y mira a Luffy.

Coby: En verdad eres muy fuerte Luffy-san, no cabe duda que eres el nieto de Garp-san.  
Luffy: Tú también te has vuelto más fuerte de lo que esperaba, es increíble que antes solo fueran un muchacho escuálido, y ahora eres unos de los marines más fuertes de la historia.  
Coby: Y tu… el rey de los piratas… je… tal parece que ambos cumplimos nuestros sueños ¿No?  
Luffy: La vida es para eso después de todo.

Coby se pone de pie y mira a Luffy.

Coby: Lo siento Luffy-san, sabes que no puedo dejarte escapar, así que ahora iré con algo que de verdad esperaba no tener que usar contra alguien a quien respeto.  
Luffy: (?)

Coby cierra los ojos e inhala hondo y después exhala, para luego poner sus manos en pose de oración. Una vez hecho esto, un brillo comienza a emanar de él, a tal punto que Luffy no puede aguantarlo y tapa su vista, esto dura unos segundos. Cuando el brillo finalmente se atenúa, se ve a Coby en su forma "humana", con los lóbulos de sus orejas un poco alargados y un poco más alto de lo usual, aunque aún dorado.

Coby: Buda Gautama. (Sabio cuyas creencias fundaron el budismo)  
Luffy: ¿Qué es esto?  
Coby: Es el modo despertar de mi fruta, en este estado… Soy un Dios.

Coby alza sus manos hacia el cielo, y al mismo tiempo que estas, se alzan un par de montañas a su lado. Después de esto una de sus manos apunta al cielo, y de este desaparecen todas las nubes, mientras que con la otra apunta hacia el mar y este se agita de manera estruendosa.

Luffy: In… Increíble…  
Coby: Esta es tu última oportunidad Luffy-san, ríndete ahora o me obligaras a usar este poder contra ti.  
Luffy: (suelta su risa característica) Por última vez, me niego, además…No es la primera vez que me enfrento a un Dios.

Luffy arremete contra Coby quien lo espera en posición de batalla. Mientras en otro lado Franky trata de sobrevivir al ataque del enorme ser de madera.

Gerard: No huyas maldito, eres un cobarde!  
Franky: (Molesto)Lo dice el que se ha convertido en un gigante!.  
Gerard: No importa lo que digas, no podrás escapar de mi ira.

Franky se voltea rápidamente y trata una combinación de movimientos

Franky: Fresh Fire! Coup De Vent!

La flama aumenta de tamaño lastimando una de las piernas de Gerard, quien comienza a cojear un poco.

Gerard: Maldito…  
Franky: Y aun no acabo Cabron… Double Rocket Launcher!

Franky lanza su ataque contra la otra pierna de Gerard, haciendo que este pierda el equilibrio y se caiga. Una vez en el suelo, Franky prepara su siguiente ataque.

Franky: Franky Radical Beam!

El rayo, dirigido hacia la cabeza de Gerard impacta de lleno en el marine, levantando una nube de polvo sobre él, mientras Franky toma el tiempo para recuperar el aliento.

Franky: (jadea) Al parecer no… era tan fuerte… después de todo.

Sin embargo, aprovechando la guardia baja de su oponente, Gerard toma a Franky y se levanta rápidamente.

Gerard: ¿Crees que solo eso podrá detenerme? (levanta la voz) Yo soy la fuerza del bosque y nada podrá detenerme!

Gerard levanta a Franky sobre su cabeza y lo lanza fuerte mente contra el suelo, dejándolo tendido en un pequeño agujero.

Gerard: Con eso tendrás maldita abominación de la tecnología.

Gerard se voltea, pero antes que se pueda ir, se escucha una voz.

Franky: Espera maldito helecho gigante!  
Gerard: (!?)

Se muestra a Franky poniéndose de pie, aunque herido, pero aun consiente.

Franky: Esto aún no se acaba, estaba esperando la oportunidad para poder probar mi última gran creación, y creo que esta es la ocasión.

Franky alza su puño, y de este se abre un compartimiento que contiene un botón, el cual Franky oprime. De repente el Thousand Sunny comienza a estremecerse.

Franky: Vamos ven con papa…

El Thousand Sunny se conviertre en un robot con apariencia similar a Franky de unos 20 metros y se dirige a donde se encuentra este. Una vez ha llegado, Franky se sube a la cabina y comienza a manejarlo.

Franky: Te presento al invento que Vegapunk solo pudo soñar…  
Gerard: (!)  
Franky: (Grita) Franky Senchou! (Capitán Franky)  
Gerard: Es… es imposible… (Gruñe y sube la voz) Nada puede superar a la naturaleza!

Gerard usa su bastón y golpea al robot, pero este lo detiene con una mano y con la otra le da un puñetazo a Gerard en la cara y lo hace retroceder.

Gerard: No puede ser… nada es así de poderoso.  
Franky: (Ríe) Es cierto que es poderoso, pero lo malo es que aún no puede usarse por mucho tiempo, así que acabare esto de un solo ataque.

El robot despliega unos paneles desde su espalda sobre su cabeza, los cuales comienzan a brillar con la luz del sol, mientras junta sus manos abiertas y las apunta hacia Gerard.

Gerard: (!?)  
Franky: Charging!  
Gerard: No importa lo que trates de hacer, no te dejare hacerlo.

Gerard corre hacia el Franky Senchou, pero antes que llegue, Franky lanza su ataque final.

Franky: Solar Beam!

Un gran rayo amarillo sale disparado desde las manos del Gran robot, impactando a Gerard y cubriéndolo por completo, mientras se ve como es desintegrado por la potencia del rayo. Finalmente, cuando el ataque ha cesado, se ve a Gerard tendido en el piso, con quemaduras en sus ropas y piel. Se ve a Franky descender del robot, para que después este vuelva al mar y vuelve a su forma de barco.

Franky: Si algo he aprendido, es que tanto la naturaleza como la tecnología tienen sus pros y contras… pero si se unen, pueden crear algo increíblemente superior a todo lo visto.

Franky se voltea y deja la escena, mientras rápidamente llegan piratas médicos a atenderlo. Mientras Usopp Sigue con el plan para Derrotar a Gilgamesh, quien aún lo busca entre la multitud.

Usopp: (piensa mientras mira a Gilgamesh) La cicatrices dos de su pecho parecen ser recientes, aún deben ser sensibles, será un buen punto de ataque, ahora solo me queda pensar como subir hasta allá.

Mientras Usopp corre, Gilgamesh lo divisa, y esta vez lanza un rápidamente un puñetazo contra el tirador.

Gilgamesh: Ahora si te tengo maldito.

Gilgamesh levanta su puño, y se ve a Usopp cubriéndose con sus brazos cruzados y recubiertos con haki, pero aun así herido debido al fuerte golpe, tanto que se le ve toser un poco de sangre.

Gilgamesh: Te tengo, ahora no podrás escapar.

El gigante toma su martillo y lo levanta con ambas manos por sobre su cabeza.

Gilgamesh: (grita) Prepárate narizón!  
Usopp: Ahora!

Usopp rápidamente se pone de pie y dispara hacia los pies del gigante, e inmediatamente comienza a crecer un gran árbol que atrapa al gigante con sus fuertes ramas.

Gilgamesh: ¿Qué demonios es esto?  
Usopp: Midoriboshi, General Sherman (El árbol más grande del mundo). Ahora que estas quieto puedo acabarte tranquilamente.  
Gilgamesh: ¿Acabarme tu? No me hagas reír, solo eres un simple humano entre monstruos.

Usopp ajusta sus lentes mientras busca sus municiones en su bolso.

Usopp: Puede que algunos me consideren miedoso, cobarde o incluso débil… pero si algunos de mis nakamas está en peligro… le hago honor a mi título de Dios.

Usopp dispara a unos metros de sus pies para luego disparar hacia el cielo y correr hacia la flor que brota en el suelo.

Usopp: Midoriboshi, Trampolia.

Usopp salta hacia la planta y sale disparado hacia arriba, hasta quedar a la altura del pecho del gigante.

Gilgamesh: ¿Qué planeas?  
Usopp: La única manera de derribar una pared gigante, es hallando sus puntos débiles.

La munición que Usopp lanzo hacia el cielo comienza a caer, brotando de ella una planta en forma de lobo.

Usopp: Y ahora para terminar…

Usopp saca dos conchas de su bolso, el Impact Dial con el que absorbió el golpe de Gilgamesh y un Reject Dial.

Gilgamesh: (!?)  
Usopp: Hissatsu… God Impact!

El impact Wolf golpea la cabeza del gigante, aturdiéndolo, mientras Usopp, con sus brazos recubiertos con Haki, libera ambos Dial en las cicatrices de Gilgamesh, haciéndolo caer junto con el árbol que lo sostenía. Con su caída, el gigante hace temblar la plaza, mientras Usopp se acerca por el costado a su cabeza y le dice.

Usopp: Espero algún día podamos bebernos algo en Elbaf.

Usopp se retira de la escena. Mientras tanto, Chopper tiene serios problemas contra Lycaon, quien lo ataca descontroladamente fuera de control.

Chopper: Kokutei, Palme Lavina! (Avalancha de Palmas).  
Lycaon: (aullido)

Ambos contendientes desatan una feroz ráfaga de golpes frente al otro, siendo Chopper el más afectando por esto, debido a las garras de Lycaon. Sin embargo, Chopper esquiva uno de los golpes de Lycaon, aprovechando para tomar su brazo y lanzarlo al suelo con una maniobra de judo. El enorme hibrido queda en el suelo por unos segundos, en lo que Chopper recupera el aliento, pero inmediatamente se pone de pie y entierra las garras de su mano en el torso de Chopper. El reno escupe sangre mientras Lycaon aprovecha que lo tiene sujeto, y comienza a atacarlo despiadadamente. Chopper solo atina a cubrirse lo más que puede, mientras trata de resistir el dolor.

Chopper: (piensa) Maldición, si no hago algo, me derrotara. Y no solo eso, en el estado que esta, es posible que acabe con cientos de inocentes, ya sean marines o piratas. Debo detenerlo como a de lugar.

Chopper, aun siendo atacado por Lycaon, le da un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, haciéndolo retroceder.

Chopper: Ahora.

Chopper corre hacia Lycaon para atacarlo con un lazo al cuello.

Chopper: Thor Lariat!(Lazo de Thor)

Lycaon cae al piso después de esto, y Chopper aprovecha para tomarlo de las piernas y hacerlo girar, para mandarlo hacia el cielo después y al momento de bajar, Chopper lo espera para darle el golpe de gracia.

Chopper: Kokutei…Heavy Gong!

Chopper asesta el golpe en el estómago de Lycaon, levantándolo unos metros más, para luego caer al piso. Chopper mira a su oponente creyendo haber salido victorioso, para luego caer de rodillas por el cansancio. Y mientras recupera el aliento, siente un par de brazos que lo rodean, para luego atacarlo con un suplex, era Lycaon, quien aún seguía consiente. Una vez ha dejado a Chopper en el suelo, se aleja un poco y suelta un feroz aullido que estremece a toda la plaza

Chopper: No puede ser (jadeo), puse toma mi fuerza en ese golpe (jadeo), podría haber abollado un acorazado con ese golpe.

Lycaon mira hacia Chopper esperando a que se levante, mientras el reno aún sigue en el piso.

Chopper: solo me queda una opción… sin embargo… si la uso y él lo resiste, lo más probable es que me mate…pero si no lo intento, no solo me matara a mí, sino que a quien se le ponga enfrente.

Lycaon se muestra impaciente al ver que su rival sigue en el suelo. Hasta que no lo soporta más y corre con dirección a Chopper, para luego abalanzarse sobre él, pero antes que lo pueda alcanzar, Chopper desaparece. Lycaon rueda en el piso, y cuando logra ponerse de pie, lo único que ve en el lugar de Chopper es una figura alta y tonificada de alguien, mientras la nube de polvo se disipa. Una vez el polvo se ha ido, Lycaon ve de quien se trata, Chopper.

Chooper: Monter Point…Vladeniye Odin (Posesión de Odin)

Se muestra a un Chopper en Monster Point más humanizado, con una cara similar al Brian Point, con un cuerpo con musculatura más marcada, pero manteniendo una silueta ligera. Lycaon ve esto y suelta una carcajada, mientras Chopper se mantiene serio. Lycaon arremete de nuevo contra Chopper, quien solo lo espera. Al momento de atacarlo, Chopper vuelve a desaparecer, pero esta vez Lycaon no lo encuentra por ningún lado, hasta que se da cuenta que está por encima de él, preparando un ataque.

Chopper: Kokutei…Odin Palme!(Palma de Odin)

Chopper golpea la espalda de Lycaon, noqueándolo inmediatamente, además de crear un desnivel en piso de la plaza y una marca rosa de su palma, tanto en el piso, como en la espalda de Lycaon. Luego de esto, Chopper se levanta.

Chopper: Esta transformación es una versión condensada de la regular, haciendo que mis golpes sean hasta 10 veces más fuertes, pero el riesgo es que después de 3 minutos caigo inconsciente (pone una rodilla en el suelo), será mejor que vaya a uno de los barcos a que me traten.

Dicho esto, Chopper desaparece de la plaza. Mientras Sanji aún sigue su pelea con Kizaru. El hábil cocinero esquiva los rayos de luz lanzados por el almirante.

Sanji: Maldito… mientras siga lanzando esos rayos no puedo acercarme para patearlo.  
Kizaru: No puedes huir por siempre cocinero-kun~.

Sanji se gira rápidamente hacia kizaru y enciende su Diable Jambe.

Sanji: Diable Jambe…

Sanji salta hacia Kizaru, quien saca su espada de luz.

Sanji: Premier Hache! (Corte de primera)

Kizaru bloque las patadas de sanji con su espada, hasta que este termina de darlas, y es cuando Kizaru lo toma de una pierna y lo lanza al cielo.

Kizaru: Este es tu fin~.

Kizaru lanza un pequeño rayo de luz que atraviesa el torso de Sanji, y aprovechando la distracción de este, Kizaru espera su caída con una patada de luz. Sanji recibe el golpe de lleno y es lanzado lejos por la patada. Sanji intenta ponerse de pie, pero no puede debido al daño por la patada. Mientras Kizaru se acerca para dar el golpe final.

Kizaru: Preparate cocinero-kun~.

De la nada, unas piratas aparecen frente a Sanji con la intención de protegerlo.

Sanji: (!)  
Pirata N°1: No te preocupes Sanji-san, nosotras te protegeremos a como dé lugar  
Sanji: No sean idiotas, salgan de aquí o él las matara.  
Pirata N°2: No nos importa, protegeremos a un nakama cueste lo que cueste.

Kizaru se detiene a unos metros de las piratas y las mira por unos segundos, para que después las piratas se abalancen sobre kizaru, quien desaparece y aparece varios metros por encima de ellas.

Kizaru: Yasakani no Magatama. (Ocho Joyas Curvadas de Shaku)

Cientos de haces de luz impactan contra las piratas, mientras Sanji observa impotente y furioso. Una vez acabado el ataque, Kizaru desciende, y una vez en el piso, Sanji se pone finalmente de pie.

Sanji: Eres un maldito… (grita) No te perdonare por haber lastimado a las ladys!

Sanji vuelve a encender su Diable Jambe, pero esta vez comienza a girar en su lugar, hasta generar un pequeño tornado. Kizaru observa esto con una expresión de curiosidad ante lo que prepara el cocinero. Una vez Sanji se detiene, se ve su pierna encendida, pero ahora con un tono azul en vez de rojo.

Sanji: Esta pierna contiene la voluntad de un caballero… Dante Jambe (Pierna de Dante).

Kizaru mantiene la distancia a la espera del nuevo movimiento de su oponente, a la vez que unos marines aparecen para ayudar al almirante.

Marine N°1: No se preocupe Kizaru-san, nosotros nos encargaremos de este maldito.

Los marines se aproximan para atacar a Sanji, pero unos metros antes que estos se acerquen son envueltos en llamas, haciendo que se lancen al piso y rueden para apagarlo.

Sanji: Ahora veraz de lo que soy capaz maldito mono… Dante Jambe… Fête des trois mondes. (Banquete de los 3 mundos)

Sanji desaparece frente a Kizaru, y cuando este se da cuenta, Sanji está detrás de él, preparando una patada.

Sanji: Ciel Démarreur! (Plato de entrada del cielo)

Sanji lanza a Kizaru al cielo con una patada, y antes que kizaru pueda voltear hacia el suelo para buscarlo, Sanji vuelve a aparecer por encime de él y comienza a girar, preparando otra patada.

Sanji: Fonds Plat Enfer! (Plato de fondo del infierno)

Kizaru es devuelto al piso casi en un instante por la patada de Sanji, provocando un agujero. Mientras Kizaru trata de ponerse de pie, se da cuenta que Sanji ha vuelto a aparecer enfrente de él, esperándolo, pero antes que el almirante pueda reaccionar, Sanji realiza su ataque Final.

Sanji: Purgatoire Dessert! (Postre del Purgatorio)

Sanji le da una patada en el estómago a Kizaru, noqueándolo y mandándolo contra un edificio, derrumbando el mismo. Mientras la pierna de Sanji vuelve a la normalidad, este enciende un cigarrillo y se acerca a las piratas que antes lo defendieron.

Sanji: Dios da el alimento, el Diablo la sazón, pero el hombre es quien cocina.

Sanji cojea un poco mientras camina.

Sanji: Creo que me estoy poniendo viejo…  
Pirata N°1: Sanji-san ¿Está bien?  
Sanji: ¿Eh? (Con ojos de corazón y vitalidad) Pero por supuesto Mellorine!

Mientras en otro lado de la plaza, Brook se ve en un enfrentamiento encarnado contra Jekyll. Mientras el espadachín le deja severos cortes, el marine desquebraja poco a poco sus huesos con cada golpe. Sin embargo no se detienen por nada, pues en cuanto los golpes son asestados, en seguidas usan sus habilidades para sanarse a sí mismos.

Jekyll: Admítelo flacucho…esta pelea nunca terminara.  
Brook: Sin importar lo que digas, no me detendré hasta que caigas (piensa) Sin embargo tiene razón, no importa cuánto nos golpeemos, ninguno de los dos caerá.

Jekyll se da cuenta de la distracción de Brook, y lo golpea separándolos unos metros. Mientras ambos contendientes se miran agotados por el combate, Jekyll parece haber tenido una revelación.

Jekyll: Creo que ya descubrí un método para vencerte, hombre esqueleto.  
Brook: (?)

Jekyll guarda sus tonfas, para luego sacar unos guantes de su chaqueta.

Jekyll: Estos guantes me los entrego el mismo Vegapunk, tienen la Bomu Bomu no mi, y explotan cada vez que golpean algo.  
Brook: ¿Y eso que? Podre recuperarme de la explosión.  
Jekyll: Pero no puedes regenerarte si te noqueo antes ¿No?  
Brook: (!) Entonces eso también corre para ti.  
Jekyll: No, al contrario de tu habilidad, la mía se basa en mejorar mi sistema regenerativo, aun cuando estoy inconsciente, mi habilidad sigue.

Jekyll corre hacia Brook, y lo golpea, desatando una explosión que lo manda lejos. A pesar de esto, Brook se pone lentamente de pie.

Jekyll: Tal parece que necesitare golpearte más aún.

Jekyll otra vez se acerca a Brook, quien aún dañado por la explosión, no puede defenderse. Brook recibe una serie de explosiones generadas por los guantes.

Brook: (piensa) ¿Y ahora qué? Si esto sigue así, pronto me noquera y me destrozara…Aunque…Aun me queda "eso", es muy peligroso, pero no me queda de otra, si no lo hago este tipo me hara pedazos…Literalmente (rie) yohohoho.

Brook, con las pocas energías que le quedan, da un salto hacia atrás para apartarse de Jekyll, pero aun así, con una rodilla en el suelo. Jekyll lo mira con una sonrisa ufana en su rostro.

Jekyll: ¿Acaso vas a rendirte pirata? Si lo haces tendré compasión de ti.  
Brook: (piensa) Si algo resulta mal con esta técnica, moriré… pero es mi única opción.

Brook se pone de pie y pone su espada horizontal en frente de él, mientras Jekyll lo mira con extrañenza.

Brook: Shi no Rekuiemu (Réquiem de la muerte).

Jekyll se pone en pose defensiva.

Brook: Shi no Hyōketsu! (Veredicto de la muerte).

Brook desaparece por un instante, para volver a aparecer detrás de Jekyll, quien ha recibido un corte hecho en diagonal que cruza todo su torso, pero a pesar de esto, este lo resiste.

Jekyll: Eres un idiota, ya te dije que tus cortes no me harán na-.

El marine interrumpe sus palabras para darse cuenta que su corte no sana a pesar de sus habilidades, además que de este comienza a brotar un color negro que lentamente, se esparce por su cuerpo.

Jekyll: Maldito ¿Qué has hec-?

Otra vez Jekyll detiene su hablar para mirar a Brook, quien tiene detrás una figura vestida con una gran capucha que no deja ver su cara, mientras desde su mano, también comienza a brotar un color negro que lo consume.

Brook: Nadie puede escapar de esta técnica, ya que se basa en el designio de la muerte misma.  
Jekyll: ¿Designio? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
Brook: Este movimiento afecta tanto al oponente como al usuario, es lo peligroso de esto, cuando este color negro nos consuma por completo, solo aquel con una mayor voluntad por vivir, será quien se salve.  
Jekyll: Maldito… (Grita) Te matare antes que eso pase!

Jekyll corre hacia Brook y comienza a golpearlo desesperadamente mientras desata una ráfaga de explosiones, al tiempo que ambos contrincantes son consumidos por el color negro. Una vez que ambos son cubiertos en su totalidad por el negro, ambos quedan quietos, para que después de unos segundos, el color se desvanezca y Jekyll caiga al piso, mientras Brook sigue de pie.

Brook: Lo siento marine-san, pero una gran amiga me espera en el Red line.

Mientras Brook se retira, Se ve a Nami y Robin que aun pelean contra Minos en su forma despertar. Aunque tanto la marine como las piratas se ven lastimadas, aun se ve a Minos con bastante energía.

Nami: Como es posible que después de todo lo que ha recibido, este tan bien.  
Robin: Los Zoan suelen tener una capacidad sanatorial mayor a los humanos, debe ser por eso que se recupera mejor del daño.

Minos toma su mazo y vuelve a arremeter contra las piratas, quienes solo esquivan sus mazazos lo más que pueden, pero aun así recibiendo daño por los escombros que salían disparados por los ataques de Minos.

Minos: Son unas debiluchas, nunca podrán ganarme con cuerpos tan escuálidos como esos.  
Robin: Gigantesco Mano Spank.

Unas manos gigantes salen detrás de Robin, que embisten a Minos, pero esta detiene cada una con un brazo.

Minos: Se los dije, sus ataques son solo como un entrenamiento para mí.

Minos empuja de vuelta las gigantescas manos, haciendo que estas se desvanezcan. Aprovechando que Robin se reciente por el empujón, Minos se dispone a atacarla, pero Nami rápidamente aparece y lo ataca.

Nami: Mjolnir flail… Shock!

Nami golpea con ambos manguales en el estómago de Minos, provocando tanto una descarga eléctrica como haciéndolo retroceder.

Nami: Si no encontramos rápido una manera de vencerla acabara con nosotras.  
Robin: Su mayor arma son sus embestidas, podría destruir todo un edificio si se lo propone.  
Nami: Puede generar una gran tracción, hasta deja marcado su pie cuando ataca… Eso es!  
Robin: ¿Qué pasa?  
Nami: Creo que tengo la solución, pero necesito tiempo para prepararlo.  
Robin: Déjamelo a mí.  
Nami: De acuerdo.

Nami desactiva su arma y se aleja de Robin dejándola sola contra Minos.

Mino: Tal parece que tu nakama es una cobarde, te ha dejado sola.  
Robin: Ella solo prepara tu fin, Gigantesco mano…

Dos brazos gigantes crecen a los lados de Minos.

Minos: ¿Qué demonios?  
Robin: Crush!

Los brazos palmean a Minos por ambos lados, pero esta los detiene, aunque con un poco más de esfuerzo.

Minos: Ya se los dije…sus ataques son demasiado débiles para derrotarme.  
Robin: No trata de vencerte…  
Minos: (?)  
Nami: Robin, ahora!  
Robin: …Solo te distraía, Gigantesco mano…

Otros dos brazos crecen en frente de Minos, pero esta solo puede verlo, pues aún está deteniendo los otros dos. Aprovechando esto, las manos la toman, encerrándola.

Robin: Catapult!

Las manos lanzan a Minos con dirección a Nami, quien la espera con el climatact preparado.

Nami: Gust sword, Boreas! (Espada niebla, Dios del viento griego)

Nami apunta el climatact hacia Minos quien pasa por encima de ella, haciendo que esta salga disparada hacia arriba donde se encuentran varias nubes de tormenta que la esperan.

Nami: Thunder trap!(Trampa de rayos)

Minos se electrocuta por todas las nubes, pero esta sigue consiente y aun subiendo.

Minos: ¿Crees que eso será suficiente para vencerme? En cuanto baje, estarás muerta.  
Nami: Es por eso que no te dejare bajar consiente.  
Minos: (?)

Mientras esto sucede, Robin ve a Zoro peleando con Fujitora, aunque parece tener un poco de dificultad.

Robin: Veo que tienes todo bajo control, iré a ayudar a Zoro.  
Nami: Ok.

Minos se da cuenta que hay una gran nube negra por encima de ella, de la cual se desprenden espontaneas descargas eléctricas.

Minos: ¿De nuevo con un rayo? Tus pequeños choques no son nada.  
Nami: Eso lo sé, pero ni siquiera tú podrás resistir tanta energía dentro de tu cuerpo y estando en el aire, no tienes ningún puente a tierra.  
Minos: (!)

Nami hace girar el último extremo del climatact, mientras se ve que este genera una carga eléctrica.

Nami: Zeus sentence! (Sentencia de Zeus)

Nami lanza un gran rayo desde el climatact, mientras desde la nube sobre Minos sale otro de aun mayor magnitud, quedando Minos justo en el centro de ambos y recibiendo toda la descarga de ambos, dejándola chamuscada y humeante. Nami se apoya en el climatact, descansando, pues sabe de su victoria, hasta que recobra el aliento.

Nami: Entre más grandes, más fuerte caen.

Nami se aleja de Minos, quien yace inconsciente en el suelo. Mientras Zoro continua en una encarnada pelea contra Fujitora. A pesar de ser más joven, Fujitora hace retroceder a Zoro a base de rápidos y potentes ataques.

Fujitora: Parece que te sobrestime Roronoa, esperaba más de alguien como tu.  
Zoro: Esto aún no acaba anciano, Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri (Corte Diabólico del Bello Demonio del Insomnio de La Noche)

Zoro realiza su ataque contra Fujitora, pero este detiene las tres espadas con la suya. Zoro cambia de posición y vuelve a atacar.

Zoro: Gyuki Yuzume (Bravas Garras del Demonio Vaca)

Fujitora reacciona rápidamente y vuelve a desviar el ataque de Zoro.  
Zoro: (piensa) Maldición, con esta gravedad aumentada no puedo moverme tan rápido sino hago algo rápido me derrotara  
Fujitora: Ahora es mi turno Roronoa.

Fujitora empuja a Zoro con su puño haciendo que este se aleje un par de metros.

Fujitora: Gravito… Taiyo! (Sol)

Una fuerza aun mayor se siente sobre Zoro, poniéndolo de rodillas e impidiendo que este se mueva.

Fujitora: Esta es tu fin pirata…Taigāsu No Kaze (Tigres de los vientos)

Fujitora levanta su espada y la baja súbitamente.

Fujitora: Kita Taiga! (Tigre del norte)

Una onda cortante viaja hacia Zoro impactando de lleno, levantando una nube de polvo, la cual cuando se disipa, deja ver a Zoro con un severo corte en el torso. Mientras Zoro aún sigue hincado, Fujitora se mueve hacia su izquierda y realiza el mismo movimiento.

Fujitora: Nishi Taiga! (Tigre del oeste)

Otra onda choca contra Zoro quien solo puede tratar de resistir el dolor lo más que pueda hasta que termine su ataque. EL almirante vuelve a moverse hacia la espalda de Zoro, aunque aun manteniendo la distancia, para realizar el mismo movimiento.

Fujitora: Minami Taiga! (Tigre del sur)

Se ve a Zoro recibir otra vez el ataque, pero aun consiente, tan solo tratando de resistir mientras puede. Fujitora vuelve a moverse para quedar a su derecha.

Fujitora: Azuma Taiga! (Tigre del este)

Zoro recibe este último ataque, con el que finalmente cae, aunque aún consiente, pero casi sin fuerzas, mientras Fujitora se acerca a este, Zoro siente como el peso de su cuerpo se desvanece, pero no tiene las fuerzas para poder atacar.

Fujitora: Fuiste un digno contrincante todos estos años Roronoa, pero es el momento de que esto se acabe.

Fujitora vuelve a tomar su espada y la levanta una vez más, esta vez, al parecer, por última vez.

Fujitora: Annam No Taiga! (Líder de los tigres de los vientos)

Pero antes que Fujitora pueda bajar su espada para dar el golpe de gracia, una voz se escucha.

Robin: Cuarenta Fleur: Cuatro Mano: Spank!

Cuatro brazos gigantes salen del suelo y atacan a Fujitora, quien los esquiva y toma distancia de Zoro. Robin aparece y se acerca a Zoro.

Robin: ¿Estas bien?  
Zoro: Si, lo estoy (jadeo)… ahora aléjate de aquí, es peligroso…  
Robin: No te preocupes, ahora yo me hare cargo.  
Zoro: No (jadeo)… detente!

Robin camina hacia Fujitora, quien solo la espera.

Fujitora: ¿Crees que puedes vencerme mujer?  
Robin: ¿Tú crees poder vencerme?

Fujitora crea una onda cortante horizontal que corta las manos gigantes, haciendo que Robin se recienta, y antes que pueda reaccionar, Fujitora aparece frente a ella y la hiere gravemente en el cuerpo.

Zoro: (grita) No!

El cuerpo de Robin cae frente al marine, quien solo la ignora y se dirige hacia Zoro, quien reuniendo todas sus fuerzas se pone lentamente de pie, con algunas caídas de las cuales se vuelve a levantar.

Zoro: Eres un desgraciado…  
Fujitora: Espero me perdones, pero ella se interpuso en nuestra batalla.  
Zoro: Wado, Sandai, Shusui, necesito su ayuda…

Tres auras comienzan a salir de sus espadas y forman tres siluetas, mientras Fujitora, con un gesto de extrañeza en su rostro, siente una presencia.

Fujitora: ¿Qué es esto?  
Zoro: Esto es el poder de un demonio…Santoryuu…

Las tres siluetas comienzan a tomar la forma de un samurái con tres espadas, en la misma posición que Zoro quien se toma la pose del Oni giri.

Fujitora: Puedo sentir que tomas la misma pose que antes, se nota que es un último intento por vencerme.  
Zoro: Dairokuten Maō! (Rey demonio del sexto cielo, apodo de gran samurái en Japón)

Zoro ataca rápidamente, a lo que Fujitora solo atina a protegerse, pero al ataque de Zoro no solo rompe su espada y logra cortarlo, sino que también corta varios edificios y marines que se encontraban por enfrente de el a varios metros de distancia. Fujitora cae inconsciente, mientras Zoro guardas sus espadas, se dirige hacia donde se encuentra el cuerpo de Robin. Al llegar, se quita su bandana y se hinca a su lado.

Zoro: ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Te dije que no lo hicieras (comienza a llorar).

Zoro la toma en sus brazos y la abraza mientras rompe en llanto. Pero al momento de hacerlo, esta se desvanece en pétalos de flor. Zoro queda en shock, mientras se ve a Robin detrás de el sonriendo.

Robin: (risa característica) De alguna forma me lo esperaba.

Zoro, al oír esto, se voltea rápidamente y se levanta.

Robin: Sé que te molestaras, pero ahora tenemo-

Robin se ve interrumpida por Zoro quien la abraza y besa.

Zoro: Me alegro que estés bien.  
Robin: (sonríe) Ahora tenemos que llevarte con un médico.

Robin ayuda a Zoro y ambos se van de ahí. Mientas la increíble batalla entre Coby en su modo Dios y Luffy en Gear 4° desata una gran catástrofe en toda la plaza. Edificios son destruidos de un solo golpe, tanto marines como piratas son lanzados por las ondas de choque que generan sus golpes, mientras los otros tratan de escapar de ahí, pero su paso es dificultoso, pues el suelo tiembla con la feroz batalla.

Por un momento esta se detiene y se ve a los dos contrincantes, unos metros, frente al otro. Mientras Luffy, cansado por el uso constante de su técnica, Coby aún se ve con suficiente energía.

Coby: Te doy otra oportunidad Luffy-san, ríndete ahora o me obligaras a acabarte.  
Luffy: Lo siento (jadeo) pero aun no me doy por vencido.

Luffy arremete con un puñetazo, pero rápidamente una roca bloquea su paso, por lo que lo hace rebotar para alcanzar a Coby, pero cuando llega, este lo toma y lo lanza contra un edificio, para después hacer caer dos enormes rocas encima de él. Luffy sale de entre los escombros con un rebote.

Coby: Te lo digo Luffy-san, en este estado nada puede vencerme, mis reflejos, mi resistencia, incluso mi fuerza es muy superior a la que tenía antes.  
Luffy: Mientras pueda respirar, yo no me rendiré y luchare por mis nakamas.  
Coby: Te entiendo Luffy-san, pero aun así no te dejare escapar.

Coby aparece enfrente de Luffy y le da una palmada en el pecho.

Coby: Tenohira No Buda (Palma de Buda)

El ataque de Coby hace retroceder a Luffy hasta chocar contra un edificio. Luffy vuelve a salir de este, pero esta vez se queda ahí, y prepara su siguiente ataque, empieza a golpear un punto en el aire mientras sus puños comienzan a calentarse, para luego soltarlos en una ráfaga que arrasa con todo lo que toca.

Luffy: Gomu Gomu No, Kong Cannon!

Mientras Coby solo espera y pone su mano enfrente de esta, con lo cual detiene su avance sin ningún rasguño. Al ver esto, Luffy desactiva su Gear y una vez vuelto a la normalidad se sienta y comienza a meditar.

Coby: ¿Te rindes?  
Luffy: No, solo me preparo para mi último movimiento. Después de esto me entregare…  
Coby: Como quieras.  
Luffy: Pero solo si puedes vencerme.

Luffy cierra sus ojos y comienza a meditar, hasta que al abrir sus ojos, sus pupilas se vuelven blancas y una pequeña onda sale desde donde está. Al levantarse, Coby siente algo diferente en él, pero no sabe que, pues con excepción de sus ojos, Luffy no ha cambiado mucho. Sus pupilas se han dilatado, sus brazos y piernas han aumentado un poco de tamaño, dejando ver sus venas por debajo de su piel.

Luffy: Gear Final…Kai!  
Coby: (?)  
Luffy: Gomu Gomu No, Wukong Fist (Personaje de cuento chino)

Luffy levanta su puño y sin estirar su brazo, da un puñetazo hacia Coby, "disparando" una onda de aire que impacta contra Coby y a pesar que este se cubre, resulta con magulladuras, después de esto mira hacia donde estaba Luffy, pero esta ha desaparecido. Mientas lo busca, Luffy aparece por sobre él, preparando otra vez su golpe., pero esta vez Coby se da cuenta y consigue esquivarlo. A pesar de esto la onda de choque deja un agujero profundo en el piso. Luffy vuelvo al piso, mientras Coby se pone de pie.

Coby: ¿Qué es esto?  
Luffy: Como tal vez sepas, no usamos el 100% de nuestra fuerza, pues nuestros huesos se pulverizarían si lo hiciéramos, pero esto no es un problema para un hombre de goma.  
Coby: Es increíble Luffy-san.  
Luffy: Esta es mi carta de triunfo después de todo.

Ambos contrincantes desaparecen mientras edificios cercanos son destruidos en instantes por los ataques que se realizan. Tanto marines como piratas se ven arrasados por el impacto de la batalla en Big Navel. Después de unos minutos se vuelve a ver a los poderosos adversarios chocando sus puños, para luego comenzar a intercambiar a una velocidad increíble, para luego separarse. A Luffy se le ve muy cansado, mientras Coby aún no lo está tanto.

Coby: Pareces muy cansado Luffy-san.  
Luffy: Es lo malo de esto, no puedo activarlo por mucho tiempo, y al terminar, caeré inconsciente.  
Coby: Después de todo este si será tu último movimiento.  
Luffy: Tendré que acabar esto de un solo golpe.  
Coby: Entonces yo también usare mi ataque más poderoso.  
Luffy: Gomu Gomu No…  
Coby: Amitābha… (Buda celestial)  
Luffy: Wukong Gatlingun!  
Coby: Shin Susenju!(Millar de manos)

Ambas técnicas comienzan a chocar, tanto las de Luffy desatando una inmensa ráfaga de viento con cada puñetazo, como Coby de igual manera controlando el aire. El impacto de sus puños es tal que es cielo se "parte" y el suelo tiembla mientras siguen luchando. Al darse cuenta de esto, tanto marines como piratas detienen sus enfrentamientos para voltearse a ver la colisión de estos titanes, siendo algo que incluso superaba la batalla de Garp y Sengoku contra Shiki, tanto en daño realizado como nivel de pelea.

Coby: ¿Aun puedes más?  
Luffy: Ya te lo dije, este es mi último movimiento, así que mientras pueda mantenerme de pie no me detendré!

Los puños de Luffy cobran más fuerza haciendo retroceder a Coby, mientras este aún mantiene su ataque. Entonces Coby comienza a acercarse lentamente a Luffy, aumentando así la potencia de sus puñetazos. Luffy al darse cuenta, lo imita hasta el punto que quedan uno frente al otro, mientras detrás de ellos, la repercusión de sus puños devasta todo a su alrededor.

Finalmente, ambos acaban con un puñetazo en la cara del otro, cesando así la devastación que provocaban. Ambos hombres quedan de pie con el puño del otro en su rostro, quienes se encontraban ahí, solo esperaban atónitos el resultado de la pelea. Un silencio total cubrió Big Navel, cada Mugiwara observa al Marine y a su capitán, ambos representantes de una era, ambos rivales por sus creencias, y a la vez, ambos grandes amigos, reencarnando así, al Marine legendario y al antiguo rey de los piratas.

Coby: (sonriendo) Sigue tu camino. Luffy-san…

Dicho esto, Coby cae al piso inconsciente mientras Luffy se mantiene de pie, aunque exhausto por la batalla, se inca para caer también. Presenciando esto, e impresionados por el nivel de pelea que han presenciados, tanto Marines como piratas, bajan sus armas, en señal de que ha sido suficiente. Cada bando recoge a su héroe y se retiran de la isla, Big Navel queda vacía y desolada, después de una guerra como nunca se había visto.

Luffy despierta en una habitación de un barco, con vendas en todo su cuerpo, la habitación le resulta familiar. Se sienta a un lado de la cama y ve su sombrero colgado en una silla, se pone de pie, lo toma y se lo pone, para luego salir de la habitación. Mientras camina por el pasillo, su mente solo recuerda fragmentos de la palea. Mientras se dirige hacia una puerta que lleva la salida, se tambalea y escucha voces familiares, haciendo que vaya más rápido hacia la salida.

Una vez que abre la puerta, el sol lo ciega por unos segundos, a lo que atina a poner su mano enfrente mientras sus ojos se acostumbran. Ahora, afuera, ve a sus nakamas conviviendo como en los viejos tiempos. Al ver a su capitán, los mugiwaras se acercan rápidamente para ver como esta.

Sanji: Al fin despiertas.  
Usopp: Has dormido alrededor de dos días.  
Zoro: Es de esperarse, después de la batalla.  
Chopper: (Mientras lo revisa) Al parecer sus heridas están mucho mejor.  
Brook: Es increíble (Rie) Yohohoho!  
Franky: (Con su pose característica) Esto merece una súper celebración.  
Robin: (Rie) Fufufufu…

Mientras todos preparan las cosas para empezar la fiesta, Luffy mira a una persona, su navegante, quien lo espera apartada de los demás. Luffy se acerca y se abrazan, para luego separarse un poco y tomarse de las manos.

Nami: Me alegro que estés bien.  
Luffy: Todo fue gracias a ti, tú los reuniste.  
Nami: Solo lo hice por ti.

Luffy al escuchar esto sonríe, y se besan, mientras lo hacen los demás los observan y se alegran de que al fin pudieran estar juntos, y comienzan la fiesta. La música resuena en el basto océano, mientras la legendaria banda de piratas se pierde en el horizonte.

FIN


End file.
